Archer of Red (Atalanta)
|-|Base= |-|Agrius Metamorphosis= Summary Archer of "Red" ("赤"のアーチャー, "Aka" no Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail. She was originally summoned by Rottweil Berzinsky of the Red Faction, but later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou Kotomine. Archer's True Name is Atalanta (アタランテ, Atarante), A famous huntress from Greece that is known as the Chaste Huntress (純潔の狩人, Junketsu no Karyūdo). She was a princess of Arcadia but was abandoned at birth, but she survived thanks to divine protection from Artemis. In gratitude she became a devoted follower of her and took a vow of chastity. She is famous for three tales, the first is when she was chosen as a member of the Argonauts which consisted of the bravest heroes from Greece. The second is slaying the Clydonian Boar, a monstrous beast that Artemis let lose upon the earth. The third and most famous one is when she broke her vow to Artemis, after she returned to Arcadia and was ordered by her father to get married. To get rid of the suitors and scare away new ones Atalanta accepted on the condition that they have to beat her in a footrace, if they lost she would kill them. She killed a great number challengers, but was eventually beaten by a man who had help from a Goddess. She was married half-forcibly, as a punishment for breaking her vow it's said that Artemis turned her into a lion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B. At least 7-A with Tauropolos, higher with charged arrows and Phoebus Catastrophe | At least 7-B. At least 7-A, likely higher when fused with her bow Name: Archer of Red, Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer, Enhanced Senses (Able to sense enemies far better than most servants can due to her sense of smell, her sight is great enough to pinpoint targets in conditions of near zero visibility from an extreme distance), Shapeshifting (Agrius Metamorphosis lets her transform its shape to gain various characteristics such as Flight), Statistics Amplification (Agrius Metamorphosis gives a boost to her parameters), Magic (Agrius Metamorphosis grants her the ability to weave arrows from magical energy), Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy),Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration(Mid-Low; all Servants have basic regeneration abilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (While not her main form of combat, she should still be comparable to servants like EMIYA ). At least Mountain level with Tauropolos (When drawn to its limits, the shot exceeds A rank attacks and can pierce Siegfried's Armor of Fafnir), higher with charged arrows (By charging the arrows with extra magical energy it can wound Karna), higher with Phoebus Catastrophe (Is capable of putting servants like Spartacus in a near death-state) | At least CIty level (Gains a rank up in all her parameters and can fight Achilles). At least Mountain level, likely higher when fused with her bow (Since she shoots "magical arrows" they should be comparable to her charged arrows) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (One of the swiftest servants in the Great Holy Grail War, not even Jeanne who boasts an A rank in agility could catch up to her) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class. At least Mountain Class with Tauropolos | At least City Class. At least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level (Withstood a kick from Spartacus, but would have instantly died if it had fully connected) | At least City level (Agrius Metamorphosis enhances her physical abilities including durability) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Atalanta could keep fighting even after taking a devastating kick from Spartacus. Range: Several kilometers with arrows Standard Equipment: Her celestial bow Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven that was a gift from Artemis Intelligence: Atalanta is a peerless huntress skilled in, tracking, restraining wild beasts, camouflage and all other skills needed for a hunter. Her skill with a bow is said to tread into the realm of Gods, with her only peer being the model for Sagittarius, Chiron. She is able to strike servants in a dense forest from a extreme distance that they only appear as moving dots during nighttime. She is also a skilled warrior, so much so that she was recruited by the Argonauts. During combat she is able to make quick decisions for the most efficient way to eliminate an enemy, such as quickly impairing their movements or disarming them before shooting their vital points for the kill. Weaknesses: Once Atalanta uses Agrius Metamorphosis Phoebus Catastrophe will be sealed and she will lose all reason, which eventually results in her self-destruction. Refuses to kill children. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Phoebus_Catastrophe_Apocrypha.gif|Phoebus Catastrophe focused in a small area Phoebus Catastrophe FGO.gif|Phoebus Catastrophe in F/GO AgriusMetamorphosis2.png|Agrius Metamorphosis Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow: A noble phantasm that unleashes a rain of arrows. It is initiated by shooting two shining arrows into the sky to request protection from the Gods Apollo and Artemis, as compensation they desire a calamity. The calamity is a shower of arrows made from light, shoot by the two Gods to wipe out enemies. Atalanta can adjust the range of the shower of arrows, letting it spread over the battlefield or concentrate it all on a single enemy. The single arrows are powerful enough to pierce through numerous Golems, but are able to be evaded and blocked by Servants. When focused on a single enemy it's much stronger, being capable of reducing servants as strong and durable as Spartacus to a near-death state. Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment: The pelt of the Calydonian Boar, a monstrous beast Artemis let loose upon the Earth to punish the King of Calydon. It's a cursed Noble Phantasm that grants her the power of the beast. Her bow Tauropolos is sealed, and all parameters rise with the exception of Luck. She gains the equivalent of A-rank Mad Enhancement and an A-rank Transformation skill, and is able to change and gain various characteristics depending on the environment. She can transform the pelt into bird wings and fuse with her bow to shoot arrows weaved from magical energy. The power is gained in exchange for losing all her reason. Due to this it can be considered self destruction and would be impossible to utilise in a normal Holy Grail War. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Atalanta's A rank allows her to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of her Noble Phantasms, and she can remain in the world for a week without a Master. Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Atalanta's D-Rank allows her to nullify simple spells, but will be overwhelmed against anything more complex and powerful. Personal Skills Crossing Arcadia: A skill that allows for rapid movement over the field of battle, letting her smoothly slip through the battlefield while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field, including enemies. Aesthetics of the Last Spurt: A skill that derives from Atalanta having always made her opponents run ahead in footraces that she ultimately won. With it, she can anticipate the enemy by letting them take the initiative and then confirming their actions. Calydonian Hunt: A skill whose canon effects are currently unknown, Key: Base | Agrius Metamorphosis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Servants Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hunters Category:Adults Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summons Category:Tier 7